During the past year, we have continued to study ocular immune reactions and their histopathology. We have been primarily interested in responses to several types of corneal and conjunctival stimuli which induce nonspecific and immunologically specific ocular inflammation. We have worked towards developing satisfactory models of allergic conjunctivitis and testing compounds which inhibit the resulting inflammation. We continue to be interested in the eosinophil, mast cell, and the factors which regulate their appearance in various types of immunologic reactions. We have also been interested in the cellular infiltrate of the conjunctiva and cornea which results from corneal transplantation and thermal corneal burns. Currently, we are monitoring the response of blood vessels and Langerhans cells to a variety of corneal inflammatory stimuli. These latter studies have resulted in the development of some new histopathologic and surgical techniques in our laboratory. These studies may have some interesting implications for research in corneal transplantation and corneal wound healing.